Cash
Cash is the main in-game currency of Jailbreak. It is used for buying new vehicles, vehicle customizations, safes, and some weapons. Players can also drop cash to donate to friends or bribe Police officers. When they first join Jailbreak, they will receive 200 in-game cash. Players cannot earn "negative cash." There are several ways to get cash: *A daily paycheck (5:00 AM in-game). *Arresting criminals and guilty prisoners, and collecting their bounty (if they have one). *Successfully robbing the Donut Shop, Gas Station 1, Bank, Cargo Train, Passenger Train, Jewelry Store, Museum, Power Plant, and Cargo Plane *Completing daily missions. *Purchasing cash in the cash shop with Robux. *Picking up dropped cash/bribes. *By getting duplicate customization items from safes. *Picking up an Airdrop briefcase. *Extinguishing a fire. *Redeeming a code at the ATM. *Deploying a Spike Trap and collecting 10% of criminal's bounty (if they have one), if they drive over it. Paychecks vary as a Criminal as the paycheck is based on their bounty. They get $50 every game-day at first, but this increases as the criminal gets a bigger bounty. For Police, their base pay is $1000 ($1200 if VIP.) If players complete a daily mission, they get $2,000 or $2,400 if players own the VIP Gamepass. They can also pick up dropped cash by other players, whether it's to take a bribe as a police, or if it's a friend giving it to them, or if somebody randomly drops it. Cash can be dropped by clicking the cash GUI on the left, which will open up and in the bottom right corner players can enter the amount they want to drop. If a police picks up money from a player, they have to wait 45 seconds before arresting any criminal or prisoner, thus being bribed. The minimum amount of money players can give to other players is $200, while the maximum amount of money they can give to other players at once is $10,000. The maximum amount of money they can give daily is $50,000. Trivia * Every time a VIP Gamepass owner makes money, they get 20% more (except when receiving donated cash from other players, getting duplicate items from safes, or receiving money from Airdrop Briefcases). * Rocket Fuel cannot be bought by Jailbreak cash. Only Robux (R$) can be used to purchase Rocket Fuel. * Criminals can make up to 3 times more cash per robbery (when they collect the maximum amount) if they own a Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. * Cash can be wiped off a Jailbreak player's account if they are caught cheating/exploiting. * In late November 2017, cash was on sale for a limited time for 20% off during Black Friday Week, if players wanted to buy cash with Robux. However, players still thought it was overpriced. * Players receive half the cash of the safe's cost if they open a safe with an item they already own. For example, if a player receives an item they already have from a Vault Safe ($30,000), they will receive half of the Vault's cost ($15,000). * Police receive an automatic $1000 cash ($1200 VIP) for their daily paycheck, unlike criminals, which only receive 50 cash plus 5% of their bounty. Criminals can receive a maximum paycheck of $300 cash ($360 if VIP) if they have at least a $5,000 cash bounty. * Before the update that brought cash dropping was published in the game, asimo3089 denied that the cash model was indeed the one used in the game. This was later proven wrong. * Cash prices have fluctuated over time, by simply getting cheaper. * Dropped cash follows rules of physics. This means it will slide down slopes and can be moved by crawling players. * The richest player in Jailbreak is probably L_iiaa with approximately 550 million cash. ** It's also rumored that Jailbreak's Programmer badcc with almost two billion cash in 2018. He probably made himself that rich from admin commands. * It is unknown how many digits of cash that the game can fit in the player list, or the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board. * It's impossible to have negative cash. * A fun fact to know is that if a user drops cash, and no one picks it up within the next 20 minutes, it will be refunded to person who had dropped it earlier. Category:Features